dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
North Kaiō
の |romaji = Kita no Kaiō |other = King Kai/North Kai''FUNimation Dub'' Lord of the Worlds''Viz Media'' |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = |race = Shinling |birthplace = World Tree |birthday = |age = |status = Deceased |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Kaiō |previous occupation = |partner = Bubbles Gregory |previous partner = |headquarters = Kaiō Planet |manga debut = Chapter 210 |anime debut = DBK006 |movie debut = Movie 18 |ova debut = |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Genki Dama * Kaiōken * Telepathy |tools = }} の |Kita no Kaiō|funi=King Kai/North Kai|viz=Lord of the Worlds|lit meaning=North World King}} is a deity, the ruler of the North Galaxy, and Son Gokū's martial arts teacher, and later his mentor. He was the one who awakened Gokū's dormant abilities as a late bloomer among the Saiyans. Background At some point in the past, he and the Hakaishin Beerus played a game of racecar, which Beerus lost. The Hakaishin was angry from the lost and destroyed most of North Kaio's planet, resulting in the planet appearing so small.Dragon Ball Full Color: Saiyan Arc Volume #03—Akira Toriyama-''sensei''’s Answer!! At another point in the past, North Kaiō created the Genki Dama and the Kaiōken, while he never mastered the latter. He also trained Enma, the first person before Son Gokū to make it across Serpent Road.Dragon Ball chapter 205, page 12 Personality Appearance Abilities As a master of martial arts, North Kaiō possessed many abilities, being the creator of the Genki Dama and the Kaiōken. He also trained many martial arts masters himself, such as Enma and Son Gokū. North Kaiō surpasses both Raditz and Enma in strength, the latter being strong than the former.Dragon Ball chapter 205, page 9 Despite his accomplishments, he claimed that Vegeta and Nappa, two elite Saiyans, surpassed him in strength. He also possesses the ability to heal wounds completely, having healed Gokū after the latter's fight with Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 He is also claimed to possess the means to restore his diminutive planet to its proper size, but chooses not to for some reason.Dragon Ball Z: God and God Part II Saiyan Arc Freeza Arc Android and Cell Arc Majin Bū Arc Dragon Ball Z: God and God Hakaishin Champa Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Influence Creation and Conception Trivia * The explanations for the size of North Kaiō's planet vary depending on the source. According to Akira Toriyama himself, Beerus destroyed the planet after he lost to North Kaiō in a car racing game. In Dragon Ball Z: God and God, Whis claims Beerus destroyed it after a particularly spirited game of hide and seek. In Dragon Ball Super, Beerus claims it was because the Shinling served him particularly bad food that he destroyed his planet. In conclusion, Beerus appears to be responsible for the planet's size. Quotes References Category:Deities Category:People of the Cosmos Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Arts Teachers